


A Prison Break

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Series: The Sins of an Empire [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark!Cody, Evil AU, Gen, Han's got a big mouth, M/M, Sith AU, sith!obi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody and Obi-Wan meet an interesting character after getting thrown in jail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prison Break

**Author's Note:**

> Finally including Han in all this. Hope you enjoy!

The adventures and running around were still numerous but there was no doubting how often Cody and Obi-Wan were sticking on Coruscant. Cody didn’t ask, didn’t really know the full truth, but the increased time on Coruscant wasn’t the only thing that had changed. The people that Obi-Wan would find pleasure in when he wasn’t in the mood for a fight had slowly declined until they had stopped altogether from what Cody could see.

If Obi-Wan got bored enough or Cody had been repeatedly threatening him, an occasional fuck would still happen. Whenever Cody pleased him too, Obi-Wan would still usually kiss him and sometimes hug him like he was _trying_ to crush his ribs. But ultimately, it was the closest thing to monogamous that the man had ever presented as far as his relationship with the Emperor went. It certainly was a curious occurrence that intrigued Cody but he didn’t care to try and put a word to it. Besides, if Obi-Wan wished to talk about it he would. Otherwise, Cody decided to keep his curiosity to himself.

He was content with witty back and forth retorts, the usual bickering, and constant threats that sometimes turned very real. It was odd but Cody was happy with his life thus far. But there were simply parts of it that he might have rewritten.

Like their current situation of being stuck in a jail cell.

At first, Cody had gone back and forth with Obi-Wan over their current predicament but it had gotten to the point where he was basically threatening the man left and right without any sugarcoating. Their fellow cellmates had mostly laughed until Cody actually broke Obi-Wan’s finger at one point. Of course the man had laughed in response, shutting up the other cellmates and successfully getting a wide circle of space to form around them. Still, Cody had been paying little attention to the cellmates and trying to figure out which finger to break next.

Because Obi-Wan could have so easily gotten them out. He could have gotten them out before they were even stuck in a cell! But all Obi-Wan had said was that the best place to meet interesting people was jail cells and they’d gotten whisked off to the jail without a fight.

Well…Cody had fought plenty but Obi-Wan had simply laughed.

They were far off in the Outer Rim on some backwater planet that Cody couldn’t even remember the name of. Because of that, nobody had recognized them and identification from a world closer to the Core would take eighteen hours at least and Obi-Wan _still wasn’t doing anything to get them out_.

And the whole reason as to why they were stuck behind bars? Obi-Wan had gotten pissy about his drink and killed a tavern full of people.

It left Cody in a sour mood with arms crossed and saying, “I hate you,” for the hundredth time as Obi-Wan mostly ignored him and simply continued to antagonize the guards. By now, the guards weren’t sure what to do with Obi-Wan either. They’d already done their own threatening but upon seeing that any wounds usually sent Obi-Wan into hysterics, it mostly left them at a loss.

Which was another small factor that interested Cody but which he didn’t breach either. Obi-Wan’s reaction to pain had slowly slipped from rather normal reactions to laughter, enjoyment, and pleasure almost constantly. Again, Cody attributed it to Obi-Wan’s relationship with the Emperor and, for the most part, Cody didn’t really care how Obi-Wan reacted to pain. He just really wished he could provoke some type of scream out of Obi-Wan’s mouth right now seeing as they were stuck in a jail cell that they should have been out of _hours_ ago.

Cody made a swipe for one of Obi-Wan’s hands but he easily brought it away.

“Naughty Cody. What if I need that finger?”

“I don’t fucking care. I’m gonna break your face if I have to,” muttered Cody as he tried to grab one of Obi-Wan’s hands again.

“You’d ruin this beautiful face?”

“Obi-Wan just-urgh! Forget it. I’m going to kill you instead.”

Cody got his hands around Obi-Wan’s neck and pushed him to the ground. Obi-Wan giggled in response.

“Stop laughing. It’s hard to choke someone while laughing.”

Obi-Wan’s nose scrunched up in that adorable way it sometimes did as he just laughed harder. Cody got ready to stop that laugh when Obi-Wan flicked a hand and suddenly a guard went careening into a wall and broke his neck.

As the guards scrambled to figure out what the hell just happened, Cody leaned back on his haunches and muttered, “It’s about time. Now we’ll just need to get the ship—”

“No, we’ll get another one,” Obi-Wan replied as he Force pushed all the guards down and started to choke one. The fellow cellmates seemed to have froze where they sat.

“Why?”

“Because it’s more fun to travel in company. Grab the kid,” Obi-Wan replied as he stood up and opened up the cell door.

The ‘kid’ in question was a young twenty something, the youngest in the cell. Before the kid had shut up like everyone else, he’d been bragging about some ship he had.

Cody didn’t understand what Obi-Wan was trying but he followed his orders anyway. Taking him by the arm, the kid immediately started to struggle. “Get the hell off me! I ain’t doing shit for you!”

Letting out a soft sigh, Obi-Wan turned and expertly ripped a man in half using just the Force. “You are coming with us and you are taking us to your ship,” Obi-Wan said with a little smile. “Now come along Cody. We’ll need to get our weapons.”

Cody tightened his grip on the kid’s collar and dragged the kid through the cell.

The kid’s eyes only managed to rip themselves away from the bleeding body when Obi-Wan effortlessly killed several more guards that had come.

“You’re a fucking Sith!”

“Glad to see you at least got better brains than the rest here,” muttered Cody.

“Wait, the Sith and the Clone! The yellow eyed man and the scarred one. You’re them right?”

Cody let out a small snort as he picked up a guards fallen gun. It certainly wasn’t his usual blaster but it was better than nothing. “You are smarter than this lot kid. Get out much?”

“Yeah I get around. I’m a smuggler.”

“Hmm, interesting life you lead youngin.”

“I’m twenty-three so stop with all the nicknames,” whined the kid.

“Yeah right. Just tell me if you’ll run or not and I’ll stop dragging you by the collar.”

“Of course I won’t fucking run. I know who you two are now and I have to say, I enjoy being alive.”

“Good.” Cody let go of the kid’s collar and the kid immediately went to reach for a gun of his own but Cody quickly slapped him in the back of the head. “Don’t even think about it.”

“Alright, alright. Sorry,” the kid muttered and he quickly fell in step with Cody.

They moved behind Obi-Wan’s path of carnage before they got to an evidence room where they both got their weapons back.

With a satisfied sigh, Obi-Wan put his lightsaber back on his hip and said, “So kid. Where is this ship of yours?”

“Stop calling me kid. And it’s a town over with my crew.”

“Crew hmm? How many?”

“Fifteen.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “You’re a good liar but not that good.”

“Alright. Ten.”

“Nice try,” muttered Cody. “Just be straight. What is it? You and one other right?”

“Three if you have to know. Including me,” sulked the kid. “But they’re damn good.”

“I don’t doubt it. You were bragging quite a bit back there,” Obi-Wan replied as he began to lead the way out of the compound. They encountered a few more people but dispatching them was easy. “So, I’m assuming your crew was planning to break you out?”

“Yeah, day after tomorrow.”

Obi-Wan gave a slight nod. “I heard you were a smuggler. Who do you work for?”

“Anyone that pays though right now I’ve been running a bunch of shipments for Jabba.”

“That fat slug. Hmm, I hope your crew is more appealing than that,” Obi-Wan replied. “You’re very talkative you know.”

“Well yeah. It’s either talk or get tortured into talking right? Besides, I’ve read enough, heard enough, about you two. People who amuse you tend to make it out alive,” the kid said.

“What if you’re simply annoying me?”

“Well, it’s a chance I’m trying to take.”

Obi-Wan laughed again and they turned silent until they got out of the compound and were on the streets. Stowing away their weapons, the kid asked, “So why do you guys need my ship? Clearly you could take back yours.”

“Yeah Obi-Wan, why do we need his ship?”

“Because things get to predictable when you’re the one leading,” chuckled Obi-Wan.

“I could have taken command if you’d wanted that,” muttered Cody.

“Ah, sweet Cody, I know you to well. No, much more interesting if we join someone else and see what happens.”

“Is that seriously why you wouldn’t get us out of jail right away?” asked Cody.

“Of course,” Obi-Wan replied.

Cody just shook his head and continued to keep an eye on the kid as they continued to make their way through the city. Eventually they found transportation to the next place over, all the while the kid continuing to ramble. He was a sarcastic little bastard but a smart one. Cody let him feel like he’d gotten away with it for a while until they were in the next city and nearly to where the kid’s ship supposedly was.

Grabbing the kid, Cody pressed his blaster to the base of the kid’s neck.

“What the—”

“I know you’ve left that channel open to your friends,” said Cody. “Nice place to hide a comm. by the way. But I’m assuming they’ve been preparing for us. Of course, now that they know we know, I’m sure they’ll be less likely to do anything stupid with a blaster to the back of your head.”

Obi-Wan laughed.

“You know,” Cody continued, “I thought you were smarter than this kid.”

“Hey, worth a try,” he tried with a slight shrug and gulp.

For the rest of the way, Cody kept his blaster at the back of the kid’s neck until they finally came to a shipyard. The kid guided them to one ship and two figures were standing outside it. The human had guns at the ready and the hairier one held what looked like a crossbow.

“A wookie. I haven’t seen one of those in ages,” marveled Obi-Wan.

“Hey! He’s not just a wookie. His name is Chewbacca,” the kid replied.

In response, the wookie roared and the other human just shook his head. “What the hell have you gotten us into Han?”

“Hey, wasn’t my fault!”

“Technically it was,” replied Cody, “seeing as you were bragging about this hunk of junk right when Obi-Wan happened to want a change of scenery.”

“She ain’t a hunk of junk. She’s a beauty. Now can you please put the blaster down?”

“Not going to cause any trouble?” asked Obi-Wan with a raised eyebrow.

The other kid shook his head. “No way. Didn’t think you could be that Sith but obviously you are. I’ll play whatever game you want.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “Glad to hear it. Let the kid go Cody.”

“Seriously?”

“Come now. Be a sporting champ.”

Cody rolled his eyes and as he let go, the kid, Han, jumped back to his friends.

“Alright,” muttered Han. “Where do you want to go?”

“Wherever you are headed,” Obi-Wan replied. “What’s the point of being unpredictable if I just tell you what to do?”

“This is so fucked up,” sighed the other kid. “Alright well…I guess we don’t have any other choice. Get on board I guess.”

“Hey! I say when people board. I’m the captain!” cried Han.

“Like hell you are. It’s my ship!”

“No it’s my mine!”

Before an actual tussle could occur, Chewbacca roared and knocked both kids upside the head which shut them up fairly quick.

“Great. We’re being piloted by some five year olds,” sighed Cody.

Obi-Wan grinned and said, “No, they’re perfect! I almost want to take one home!”

Cody gave him a sidelong glance. “Obi-Wan. No.”

Chewbacca roared as well.

“Alright, I won’t take your boys from you. I’m not sure even I would want to fight a wookie,” laughed Obi-Wan. “It is a pleasure to meet you Chewbacca.”

The wookie gave a rather neutral roar and then gestured on board.

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan said. He and Cody followed the three on board the ship, the door closing behind them. “I am Obi-Wan by the way and this is my friend Cody.”

“Yeah, no introductions needed,” said the other kid. “I’m Lando Calrissian.”

“And I’m Han Solo so stop calling me kid.”

Cody just rolled his eyes.

“And this,” continued Han, “is the Millennium Falcon. Fastest ship in the galaxy.”

Obi-Wan hummed. “That remains to be seen.”

“So uh…how long you guys plan on sticking around?” asked Lando nervously.

“Oh at least a week. Probably not longer than that.”

“A week,” Lando muttered. “You just had to go and get yourself captured. Didn’t you Han?”

“Hey it was…”

The two started to bicker again until Chewbacca broke them up.

“Fine. But I’m not saying sorry Chewie,” Han growled. “Now go show them around the ship.”

“Me?” asked Lando. “You go show them.”

“No you—”

Before another fight could happen, Chewbacca roared at both of them to show Cody and Obi-Wan around the ship and then headed off to prepare the ship for flight.

The kids glared at each other before turning to Cody and Obi-Wan.

“This is going to be so much fun,” Obi-Wan said.

“I think you mean hell.”

“That’s what I said. Wasn’t it?”

Cody simply rolled his eyes again and followed Obi-Wan and the two kids around the ship.


End file.
